Iwatobi Ghoul! Testimonio de un Yandere
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Makoto volvía de la práctica cuando de pronto todo se volvió oscuro sin más. Al despertar, terminó por darse cuenta a la mala de que había algo que no andaba del todo bien. ¿Virus T? ¿Canibalismo? ¿Qué tan improbable era volverse un Ghoul en un lugar como Iwatobi? [Una historia de masoquismo, sangre y traiciones que nadie más que un ghoul podría entender... ]
1. No te asustes, Haru

**Es necesario empezar con algunas anotaciones. Pueden saltarlas, sí, pero mis fieles lectores las verán para una mejor compresión del fic. Bien, primero que nada es la primera vez que hago un personaje Yandere, por lo que si queda muy forzado, lo siento. Segundo, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, de verdad. Tercero, esto más que un tester es una comisión no-paga para mi bebé _heresmellslikeyaoi (tumblr ID) _básicamente porque yo misma la arrastré a Tokyo Ghoul, además de que le debo algunos capítulos de otros fics ;w; En fin, ojalá les guste y no se olviden de darme reviews, que es como si me dejaran una moneda en el estuche del violín~ Nos leemos en el próximo.**

* * *

><p>‹‹<em>Algo debió haber pasado el día veintitrés, pero no me sentía capaz de recordarlo. <em>

_Salí con Rin después de la práctica, sé que era jueves y que ya se hacía de noche. Luego no recuerdo demasiado… Sé que después de nadar, hacía frío. Y admito que no tenía idea de qué podía estar pasando afuera… Es que Iwatobi era demasiado tranquila como para sospechar de ella. Así que no me di cuenta cuando estaba encerrado en aquella habitación oscura y helada. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando me dejaron salir.__››_

Makoto no sabía dónde estaba ni menos por qué estaba allí, pero nosotros sí. Todo estaba oscuro, se sentía frío, el aire se respiraba algo espeso… incluso húmedo. Makoto sentía como si alguien hubiese cortado su torso por la mitad y lo hubiese dejado tirado allí, a la deriva. Pero fuera de eso, no sentía nada. Puso sus manos en su pecho, en su cara… pero no sentía nada. Con las fuerzas que logró juntar sobre el miedo, se puso de pie despacio en lo que una puerta en el fondo dejó entrar un pequeño haz de luz desde afuera. –Puedes irte– dijo una voz molesta que por detrás hacía sonar los nudillos.

Makoto se sentía asustado. Intentó correr desde la puerta, pero no entendía bien hacia qué dirección ir. Cuando finalmente logró salir de ahí, se percató de que estaba en medio del centro de Iwatobi. ¿Qué había pasado? Era de noche _otra vez_, o quizás lo era _todavía, _¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado allí dentro? Si tenía un poco de suerte, habrían pasado cinco minutos desde que estaba con Rin y todo habría sido una gran y estúpida confusión. Una simple y preocupante confusión.

‹‹ _Caminé desde el centro hasta la estación y tomé el primer tren a la casa de Haru. Esperaba no haberle preocupado demasiado. No me gusta cuando Haru se molesta conmigo… En ese momento solo quería llegar allí y tomar un baño, pues todavía me acompañaba esa extraña sensación de ligereza y vacío. Y lo que más lamentaba, es que tuviese que ser justo cuando las cosas con Haru empezaban a surgir de a poco. Pensé que Haru estaría muy molesto… Lo siento, ¿estoy hablando demasiado de Haru?... Llegué a su casa cerca de las diez, me abrió la puerta algo molesto._

– _¿Dónde estabas?_ _–me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Me sentí culpable, realmente culpable. Me acerqué a abrazarlo para no extender más el asunto, pero él tenía sus razones y yo le entendía. Haru siempre tiene buenas razones. _

– _No te asustes, Haru, pero alguien… alguien me encerró en un cuarto frío y apenas recuerdo haber estado allí…–le confesé sonando preocupado. No quería sonar así, pero no era como si pudiese controlar demasiado mi voz en ese momento. Haru me miró de pies a cabeza y me hizo pasar. De seguro notó los nervios en mis ojos y se dio cuenta de que no mentía. _

–_Luces extraño– me dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y sirviéndome un plato de caballa con curry verde. Si había cocinado eso, era porque me estaba esperando… No había otro motivo, si ese era mi plato favorito. Me senté en la pequeña mesa que usábamos siempre de comedor y me puso el plato en frente, pero en vez de sentir apetito, sentí repulsión. No podía aguantar las náuseas que me causaba el simple hecho de tener el plato allí, ¿pero cómo era posible no tener hambre? Miré el plato con duda y comencé a cortar la caballa en pedazos para no levantar sospechas en Haru._

–_Haru, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?_ _–pregunté. Haru no me respondió. Solo me miraba con fastidio. –Haru– le insistí. _

–_Cuatro días–me respondió con una mirada esquiva. ¿Cuatro días? De verdad sigo sin creérmelo. Pero es lo que Haru me dijo, lo juro. Esperaba despertar en cualquier momento. En fin, me puse un trozo de caballa en la boca y lo tragué casi sin respirar, pero tampoco tuve suerte esa vez, ¡sabía horrible! No entiendo cómo es que mi plato favorito pueda comenzar a saber horrible de un día para otro. _

–_Haru–volví a llamarle. Sentí que estaba siendo insistente, pero no soportaba el hecho de que él no quisiese dirigirme la palabra por algo que no había estado bajo mi control. – ¿Qué le has puesto?_ _– pregunté cubriéndome la boca, ocultando la cara de asco para no hacerle sentir mal. Haru realmente cocinaba muy bien, ¡y había hecho mi comida favorita! No era como si pudiese llegar y decirle que me provocaba náuseas su comida…_

–_Nada nuevo– resopló Haru, sonando indiferente. _

_Él se puso de pie, comenzó a mirarme sin decir nada. Sin más, me paré junto a él también y lo abracé, lo envolví con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura esperando a que todo pasara. Bueno, yo tenía esa clase de relación con Haruka, no fue de la nada. –Lo siento, Haru–le dije… Titubeé unos segundos más, pero no sabía qué más decirle. Estaba tan confundido en ese momento._

_¿Te sientes bien?_ _– me preguntó con la voz apacible, como si intentara calmarme. Haru pasó sus manos por mi cabello y me acarició suavemente. Quería decirle la verdad, en serio, pero no me atreví, y en vez de eso, solo se me ocurrió asentir. No quería preocuparle más de lo que ya lo había hecho._

_Todo está bien–le dije sin soltarlo. Pero en realidad, nada estaba bien. Me sentía extraño… débil, mareado… Tenía muchísima hambre, y sentía que me congelaba. En cualquier momento me iba a poner a temblar y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarme a mí mismo._

_De pronto, el aroma de Haru comenzó a provocarme de cierta manera. Me incentivaba a probar su piel tierna y blanca por debajo de su ropa de dormir.__››_

Makoto apegó la nariz en el hombro de Haru y comenzó a deleitarse con el dulce aroma que emanaba. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, sintió tanto placer que de pronto llegó a pensar que no soportaría volver a vivir sin olerlo. –Hueles como… agua– dijo Makoto sonando extasiado. El muchacho del cabello negro lo miró incómodo, quiso apartarse del más alto pero éste le sujetaba los brazos con fuerza. Lo lastimaba.

–Makoto…– interrumpió Haruka.

–Estoy… estoy hambriento, Haru-chan– susurró el trigueño con la voz sonándole exasperada. Hundió su cara entre su cuello y su hombro una vez más, olfateando con obstinación al pelinegro. –Me provoca… comerte– le dijo después, pasando su lengua despacio por detrás de su oído.

–Makoto…–volvió a decir Haru, inexpresivo como de costumbre. Haruka estaba asustado, si bien no lo demostraba, nosotros podemos asegurarles que así era, tal como concluyó el pelinegro de su amigo… –Debe estar asustado–pensó… Quizás de verdad le había pasado algo malo durante esos cuatro días. ¿Pero qué? No es como si hubiese visto las noticias o se hubiese enterado de algo importante. ¿Será que dudaste de tu mejor amigo, Haru-chan?

–No sé cómo nunca me había percatado de lo delicioso que hueles– suspiró el más alto, acorralándolo lenta y disimuladamente contra muralla de concreto frío. –Y ahora que me he percatado, no me gustaría que nadie más te tuviese, Haru-chan– le dijo seguido de apoyar una de sus manos justo al lado de la cara del pelinegro. –Porque somos mejores amigos, ¿no? –preguntó volviéndose a sumergir en el cuello del otro. Esta vez, Haruka se percató de cómo sus ojos pasaban de verde esmeralda a rojo sangriento. Había marcas irritadas en sus párpados… en las horribles y marcadas ojeras bajo su mirada, emanaba un aura de apetito voraz que le hacía temer por su vida. Haru dio un paso atrás, chocando torpemente con la pared, por lo que decidió escaparse de otro modo. Pero… ¿escapar? ¿Es en serio, Haruka? ¿Qué pasaría con Makoto si escaparas? Makoto debía reaccionar de algún modo. El de orbes azulados se escabulló por debajo del más alto y se paró detrás de éste. Makoto se rió despacio, casi en silencio, resoplando aire por la nariz.

– ¿A dónde vas, Haru-chan? – le preguntó al mayor, volteándose lentamente en lo que Haruka le tomaba la cabeza por el cabello de la frente y lo jalaba hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Makoto no se movió.

–¿Makoto? –le llamó el mayor, exaltado pero casi sin salirle la voz. Éste se agachó hasta donde estaba y se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. Makoto lo miró de vuelta, sus ojos aún no volvían a la normalidad.

–Lo siento, ¿estoy siendo muy rudo contigo? –le preguntó abalanzándose encima nuevamente, pero esta vez, bloqueándolo en el suelo. –No fue mi verdadera intención asustarte–agregó sonriente, ladeando la cabeza con ternura y con los ojos entrecerrados. –Pero me temo que no puedo dejarte ir esta vez, ¿ne?

El ojiazul comenzó a temblar. Ya no tenías escapatoria, ¿verdad, Haru? Makoto tampoco estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué opciones les quedaban? Haruka no sabía qué le podía estar pasando a su amigo, o por lo menos le hubiese gustado saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. Pensó en Makoto y en su aire desquiciado. Subió su propia manga y dejó su brazo desnudo frente a él, ofreciéndoselo como escapatoria. Lo aceptaba y todo acababa, o lo aceptaba y era el fin. Ya daba igual, no tenía nada más que hacer. Buena jugada, Haruka…

–Ten– le dijo, estirando el brazo con una mirada esquiva.

Los ojos de Makoto se iluminaron dentro de su furia, se volvieron radiantes y feroces en la desesperación del hambre. Makoto no dudó ni un solo segundo y dio una mordida feroz en el antebrazo de Haru, sacándole parte de la carne consigo seguido de que el ojiazul comenzara a sangrar. El líquido caliente escurría por la boca del menor, manchando el piso y la ropa del de tez más clara sin cuidado. Haruka vio su brazo sangrar y sintió sin previo aviso el dolor desgarrador que le correspondía a la profundidad de la herida, pero no hizo nada. No hizo nada hasta que vio a Makoto en plan de atacarlo una segunda vez. Haru le tomó el cuello con fuerza y esperó a que éste cediera. Makoto pronto se rindió, y se quedó sentado en el suelo sobre sus talones. Haruka sabía, debió haberlo pensado antes, pues conocía cada punto débil de Makoto… cada detalle de pies a cabeza… pero el miedo que tenía en aquel momento le jugaba en contra y no le permitía mover un solo músculo.

El de orbes azulados observó cómo Makoto volvía a la normalidad de pronto y cómo su mirada cambiaba por completo otra vez. De ojos rojizos y despiadados, pasaron a ser verdes y miedosos de nuevo. Se preparó para el escándalo que vendría luego. Cubrió su brazo de la hemorragia y esperó a que Makoto tuviese alguna reacción.

‹‹ _No comprendía qué estaba pasando. De un segundo a otro sentí que despertaba de un trance que no pude controlar y tenía la boca ensangrentada. No exagero, chorreaba. Tenía la sensación de como si hubiese tragado algo y la respiración muy agitada. Observé a Haru, estaba temblando, con los ojos abiertos como platos y se cubría el antebrazo con una expresión de dolor… Recuerdo que… le brotaban lágrimas. De esas que ponen la vista borrosa cuando uno se las aguanta. Haru no intentaba alejarse de mí, pero algo me decía que mejor debía hacerlo.__››_

–Haru, no me digas que yo…–dijo Makoto, temblando.

Haru retrocedió unos centímetros, su mirada le dio a Makoto la respuesta que éste buscaba.

–Será mejor que te vayas–le dijo al más alto, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

–Haru… yo- Makoto intentó decir algo, pero Haru simplemente no quería escuchar su voz. Debiste haber reaccionado antes, ¿no, Makoto?

–Por favor…–rogó el más bajo, que aún sostenía su brazo con dolor. El de cabello oliva terminó por rendirse y se fue a casa, atreviéndose a dejar solo al menor de una vez por todas.

‹‹_Sigo pensando... Sigo pensando en que yo no lo hice…__››_


	2. Dásela a otro ghoul

**¡Qué tal! Vengo un poco tarde con la segunda parte, pero supongo que nadie la esperaba con prisa... En fin, debo decirles que no será un fic demasiado largo así que no creo que agregue más de dos o tres capítulos. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de darme reviews en caso de que llegasen a leer esto... por alguna extraña razón de la vida~ **

* * *

><p>Makoto apareció el viernes en el instituto. Caminó con miedo por la calle, hambriento, cansado. No había logrado dormir ni un solo minuto, y no había podido meterse nada a la boca sin vomitarlo todo fuera. – ¿Un ghoul? ¿Canibalismo? ¿Virus T? – se le pasó por la cabeza después de haber hecho una búsqueda en los periódicos a nivel nacional… De verdad en Iwatobi parecía nunca pasar nada, pero quizás lo estaban subestimando. ¿Qué tan improbable era que eso sucediera?<p>

Makoto subió a su salón y se sentó en el último lugar de la fila. Vio a Haruka entrar adormilado, no había pasado por él como todas las mañanas. Escondió su cara. Makoto, ¿es que acaso no te atreves a enfrentar a Haru? Recordó aquel aroma que le había causado tantos problemas la noche del lunes anterior y sintió su estómago rugir de hambre.

_‹‹ Yo no quería hablarle, pero él no dejaba de mirarme con esa cara preocupada… Supuse que solo querría saber si estaba bien. ››_

El pelinegro se acercó al menor, con el paso indeciso. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir al igual que Makoto, preguntándose las mismas cosas. ¿Qué pasaba con él? El brazo le dolía aún. Ya no sangraba, pero la mordida seguía abierta y le ardía el simple hecho de mover el brazo a pesar de que se había puesto un gran parche. – ¿Vendrás a casa hoy? –le preguntó, tratando de pretender, haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Makoto negó con la cabeza, pero el otro le insistió. No se habían visto en toda la semana y era hora de buscar una solución al problema. No le gustaba pasar el tiempo alejado de su mejor amigo, se sentía extraño… era como haber perdido una parte de él.

Ambos subieron juntos a la hora de almorzar, y como Haru esperaba, Makoto no llevaba nada para comer consigo. Haru tomó el segundo bento que tenía en sus cosas y estiró su brazo –el no mordido– hasta Makoto.

–Puedes comer esto– le dijo Haru, rompiendo el silencio.

–No creo que en realidad pueda comer algo, Haru… yo…– Makoto intentó negarlo, pero Haru de todos modos dejó el pequeño contenedor de plástico sobre sus piernas y comenzó a comer el suyo en silencio.

–Por favor, cómelo. Lo he conseguido para ti– dijo Haru después, con una intención determinada. Todos tenemos claro lo que era, ¿verdad? ¿No tenemos a nadie lento en la corte? Bien. Makoto dirigió su mirada al bento y probó un bocado seguido de sorprenderse. Makoto se alegró tanto, ¡finalmente podía comer algo, después de semanas! Haru lo observó comer con desesperación, sonrió suavemente y posó la mano en la espalda de su amigo, le provocaba alivio el verlo comenzar a recobrar la vida que había siempre en sus ojos.

Haru había investigado lo suficiente, entonces después de eso no cabía ninguna duda: De alguna forma, Makoto se había convertido en un ghoul.

–Supuse que tendrías hambre–le dijo Haruka, en lo que el menor apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, con alivio. Haru acarició su cabello suavemente. – ¿Estás bien ahora? –le preguntó.

Makoto asintió con la cabeza, se sentía feliz de que Haru ya no estuviese asustado de él. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de aquella cosa que le molestaba hace días: Si Makoto ya no podía comer nada, ¿qué era entonces lo que Haru le había dado? –Haru…–le llamó el menor – ¿Qué… qué es esto? –curioseó preocupado tras haberse terminado el bento.

–Solo es comida, Makoto–dijo cortante el pelinegro– Tenemos algo de qué hablar, ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, Haru… yo…

–He estado buscando por mi cuenta, así que nadie se ha enterado… Pero, ¿qué crees tú que haya sido eso? –preguntó el muchacho de tez blanca.

–Yo… También he leído algunas cosas-admitió el trigueño– Pero no he querido sacar conclusiones apresuradas, porque a fin de cuentas puede que solo sea psicológico, ¿verdad?

Haruka puso una expresión compasiva. No sabía cómo empezar a abordar el tema.

–No lo es, Makoto–

– ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Makoto, asustado.

–Acabas de comer…

–¡Haru! – exclamó Makoto cubriéndose la boca con asco.

–No fue asqueroso, ¿verdad? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–No puedo creer que me hayas hecho comer eso–sollozó el menor, acercándose a su amigo y hundiendo la cara en su pecho– Yo… yo iba a visitar un doctor, le preguntaría a alguien primero… – agregó después– Haru…

–Makoto, no podemos ocultarnos esto. Está ocurriendo, y era mejor traerte algo antes de que atacaras a alguien más–reflexionó el mayor en voz alta. Le tomó la mano.

–En ese caso… Pienso que no debería estar cerca de ti, ni de los chicos… – se lamentó Makoto.

Haruka meneó la cabeza en ademán negativo y bajó la mirada –Ya me acostumbraré, será mejor que por ahora no les digas–finalizó el mayor.

_‹‹ Después de clases, caminamos juntos a casa como de costumbre. Nagisa y Rei no se percataron de ningún cambio así que pude estar tranquilo durante el trayecto, pero cuando llegamos a la casa de Haru… se volvió un poco incómodo para mí. Sentía que si me acercaba demasiado a él podía hacerle daño, y de verdad no quería hacerlo… Así que traté de mantener distancia. El problema fue que él no quiso cooperar y justo esa tarde decidió experimentar con lo que estaba pasando. No dejaba de hacer preguntas… ¡Cualquiera podría haber perdido la cabeza!... …. Lo siento, de verdad… Aún estoy un poco… como sea._

_– ¿Has comido algo desde el viernes? –me preguntó Haru. Negué con la cabeza, no sacaba nada con mentirle, él se habría dado cuenta de todos modos._

_–Lo he intentado–dije._

_–La noche que no llegaste…–Haru se acercó a mí, ignorando mi condición. Pensé que se le había olvidado, o que ya no me temía– Quería decirte algo…_

_–Ya veo–dije yo._

_–Estábamos avanzando muy rápido y pensaba que… quizás– Haru se escondía detrás de su mirada esquiva, avergonzado, ahora sin miedo. Se veía adorable. – que tú y yo tenemos algo…_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de emoción al escuchar a Haru decir eso. Sonreí, abracé a Haru por el frente y él me devolvió el gesto. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, su olor… Ahora el hambre era un instinto tanto y más fuerte que el instinto sexual, o el sueño. Me deleité olfateando su cuello de nuevo, él se percató de esto y a propósito me llevó a la cama._

_Haru me besó despacio, en ese entonces era mi primer beso con él y con nadie, y fue asombroso. Fue tan pudoroso… tan adorable… tan suave. Su piel era tan dulce y su saliva tan deliciosa, no pude resistirme a pensar una vez más en lo delicioso que era Haru. En ese momento lo acepté. Acepté lo que soy ahora: un ghoul.››_

– ¿Tienes hambre ahora? –le preguntó Haruka al menor, besándolo delicadamente. Haru sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando, pero no le importaba. Se sentía atraído por aquella posibilidad.

–No la tengo, Haru-chan–respondió Makoto. Haru no pudo diferenciar si era su amigo, o el ghoul que había aparecido en su casa hace unos días. No podía ver sus ojos.

–Entonces…–dijo Haru, pareciendo pensativo, pero no continuó hablando y en su lugar comenzó a besar al menor con lujuria. Esta vez, Haru estaba tomando el control de la situación e incentivó a Makoto determinadamente. Comenzó a sacarse la ropa despacio y a encaminar las manos del trigueño hacia su propio cuerpo.

Makoto se puso nervioso, no podía controlarse cuando tenía hambre –eso era lo que había concluido para ese entonces– y le daba miedo la sola idea de poder atacar a Haru. Makoto estaba haciendo lo humanamente posible para contenerse, casi aguantando la respiración, casi haciendo caso omiso a la agitación de su respiración y aquella incomodidad que volvía rígidos sus pantalones.

–Haru… d-detente–rogó Makoto, cubriéndose la cara para dejar de ver al mayor y su escena provocativa. –¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó.

–Makoto–le llamó el ojiazul –come–le ordenó después.

Makoto desesperó. No sentía como que pudiese aguantar mucho más por su propia voluntad. Debía salir de allí de inmediato. Se mordió la lengua, oponiéndose a caer ante Haru.

–Vamos… cómeme–insistió el mayor, ahora recostándose sobre la colcha blanca de plumas y esperando a que el otro atacara sin la más mínima piedad…

_‹‹Haru comenzó a decirme que comiera, que me lo comiera a él… No entendía qué le estaba pasando, comenzó a actuar extraño de la nada y de pronto esa sensación extraña volvió a mí; quería comérmelo, pero era Haru, y no quería hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo.››_

–¿Y entonces no lo atacaste? –

_‹‹Sí, sí lo hice.››_

Makoto no se dio cuenta cuando su ser ya estaba completamente poseído por su propio –y a la vez ajeno– ghoul, ordenándole que cumpliera la voluntad de su mejor amigo y volviera a comer.

–Haru-chan– musitó Makoto, con su amigo desnudo frente a él, expectante. –Estoy tan feliz–dijo después, y luego sonrió.

Makoto tomó a Haru poniendo las manos en ambos muslos tras separarlos, acercándose a uno de éstos para morderle con apetito. El trigueño desgarró parte de la pierna del mayor y la sangre comenzó a escurrir lenta y abundante mientras la colcha blanca de pronto comenzaba a absorber aquel líquido caliente que brotaba de la herida. Extasiado, miró el rostro de su amigo. Haruka frunció la cara de dolor y a su vez soltó un ligero quejido.

–Hazlo otra vez– rogó Haru, con el muslo sangrando y evitando poner las manos sobre la carne desgarrada y abierta.

–Haru-chan–suspiró de nuevo el menor, con una sonrisa que demostraba placer y calma a la vez, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno. Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada desorbitada se encontró con el masoquismo del pelinegro, chocando eléctricamente en el aire. –Lo haría mil veces, si es por ti… Incluso si no me lo pides– sonrió Makoto. El ghoul enterró sus afilados dientes en el abdomen del humano, éste gimió y se estremeció de dolor una vez más. La sangre escurría por la boca de Makoto y corría desde el cuerpo blanco de Haru, ambos pulsos palpitaban excitados.

–M-Makoto–gimió Haruka, con un aire también extasiado y a la vez lleno de dolor–Me… duele–pero Haru no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Makoto le interrumpió, comenzando a olfatear su piel en ademán de sospecha.

–Ha…ru…chan–farfulló de nuevo el menor, ahora buscando aquel aroma invasor en el cuerpo de con quien al fin podía compartir la cama– ¿Quién ha estado contigo? –preguntó con la expresión más amable que le pudo dedicar en ese momento–creo que te has olvidado de un pequeño… muy pequeño detalle–dijo de pronto, cuando su voz comenzó a temblar, con el sonido de sus palabras volviéndose quisquilloso y desquiciado–tú eres… mi mejor amigo…–dijo escupiendo la sangre que le quedaba en la boca –No quiero tenerte si tengo que compartirte con alguien más, ¿ne? –agregó volteando a Haru con violencia y dejándolo apoyado en su vientre sangrante. Ahí, en ese momento, fue cuando Makoto descubrió en la espalda de su mejor amigo las marcas de su complicidad con otra persona; recientes mordidas que no le pertenecían. Haruka guardó silencio, escondiendo su rostro hundido en la cama– ¿Quién más está detrás de ti, Haru-chan? –preguntó el menor, apretando su puño en señal de desasosiego.

Pero Haruka no habló, mantuvo su boca cerrada como guardando un pacto que nadie podría descubrir jamás.

–Entiendo–concluyó Makoto, todavía sujetándolo con rabia. El de orbes esmeraldas dio una última mordida entre las otras y escupió la carne en su espalda– Ve y dásela al otro ghoul.


	3. No creí que Haru pudiese

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CROSSOVER Y QUE ESTÉN ATENTOS A LAS SIGUIENTES PUBLICACIONES, QUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO LAS PILAS CON MIS FICS PENDIENTES :) EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL FIC, PORQUE IGUAL ME DEMORÉ UN PAR EXTRA DE DÍAS POR CULPA DE MIS ESTUDIOS... NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO DE QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA EN CASO DE QUE LO HAYAN LEÍDO TODO~ UN ABRAZO DE HARUOSUTORIA 3**

**-Muchas gracias a *Mundo Tachibanna* en (/TachibanaMakoWorld en Facebook) por estar pendiente de mis actualizaciones, son una hermosa página~**

* * *

><p>‹‹<em>La verdad… es que me sentí muy triste de saber que a Haru le hubiesen hecho algo así… No quería imaginar nada, ni menos sacar mis propias conclusiones al respecto, pero yo conocía solo a una persona que fuese capaz de hacer eso, así que fui hasta donde él para conversar y preguntarle amablemente lo que había pasado. ››<em>

Makoto se dirigió hasta allá, temeroso, pero no podía hacer nada para retroceder, pues el ghoul lo arrastraba como a un saco de concreto. Caminó por las calles oscuras de Iwatobi hasta el instituto Samezuka. Una vez adentro, no fue demasiado difícil para el ghoul de expresión hambrienta encontrarlo. Makoto caminaba despacio, trataba de controlar aquella furia que el ghoul dentro de él le obligaba a sentir cuando un tic desagradable comenzó a manifestarse en su ojo derecho… pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír.

Makoto encontró la habitación y llamó a la puerta con prudencia. Se llevó las manos tras la espalda –Rin, soy yo…Makoto–. Rin, del otro lado de la puerta se extrañó por la repentina visita y se puso de pie. Se preguntó cómo le habrían dejado entrar al edificio a esas horas… Makoto era demasiado miedoso como para andar solo tan tarde sin ningún motivo, tenía que ser una emergencia de seguro.

Sousuke le abrió la puerta en lo que Rin se ponía algo de ropa y miró a Makoto con una expresión sorprendida. El trigueño aún llevaba manchas de sangre en la boca y la camisa, venía con la ropa desarreglada y los ojos cansados. Al pelinegro le pareció deprimente y lo dejó pasar sin rechistar. Rin lo miró asustado, se acercó a él con preocupación y posó sus manos suavemente en los hombros del más alto, éste lo miró de vuelta con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviese realmente en ese lugar.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –sollozó el pelirrojo envolviéndolo en un abrazo mientras el pelinegro volvía a la cama sin entender demasiado la situación. Makoto lo abrazó de vuelta pegándose a su hombro y aferrándose con fuerza.

–Has sido tú, ¿verdad? –dijo Makoto de pronto, con una voz casi imperceptible y débil. Su voz sonaba agotada, como una exhalada final, como ahogándose con el polvo.

–¿Si yo he sido qué? –preguntó Rin de vuelta, sin entender a qué se refería el de orbes cetrinos. Sintió a Makoto sujetar su ropa perdiendo de pronto el cuidado, seguido de corromperse y dejarse dominar una vez más por el ghoul.

–Has sido tú el que me ha robado a Haru, ¿no es así? –preguntó el trigueño alzando la voz.

–Makoto… de qué estás hablando –se defendió Rin con agresividad, pero no fue capaz de liberarse de las manos del más alto.

–Nadie más que tú podría haber dejado unas marcas como esas en la espalda de… mi-me-jor… amigo…–dijo pausadamente al final. Makoto tomó ambas muñecas del pelirrojo y las puso por detrás de su espalda, dejando su torso libre y lo suficientemente indefenso como para atacarlo.

Los ojos de Makoto se convirtieron en manchas oscuras nuevamente junto al rojo vivo de su iris, Rin empalideció. ¿Era eso real? Rin quería pensar que era una simple pesadilla, pero en caso de serlo, era demasiado lúcida como para confiarse de despertar pronto. Rin sentía el aliento húmedo de Makoto rebotar con furia entre su mejilla y su cuello, sentía los dedos del otro pellizcarle la piel junto a la ropa de una sola vez y encima de todo, las palabras amenazantes que salían de la boca sangrienta entrando directo por sus oídos.

–Los mejores amigos de otros no se tocan, Rin-Rin~–musitó Makoto –sobre todo si son más débiles y no pueden defenderse por sí solos.

–¿M…Makoto?

–Sou…suke–llamó Makoto al pelinegro que observaba sigiloso desde el camarote de arriba. Éste agudizó la mirada y esperó –¿No crees que tengo razón? –preguntó– Los mejores amigos de los demás… no se tocan.

Makoto sujetó a Rin por los hombros y sintiendo cómo toda la rabia que le provocaban aquellos celos se le subía a la cabeza, le dio una mordida a Rin entre el hombro y el cuello, desgarrándole desde el músculo hasta la camiseta color melocotón que empezó a empaparse de sangre oscura lentamente. Rin dio un grito de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de toscas lágrimas saladas.

–¡Sousuke! – gritó Rin sumido en desesperación entre los brazos de Makoto sin poder moverse hacia ningún lado– Sou…– Rin puso su otra mano sobre su herida para detener el sangrado, pero éste fluía con demasiada fuerza y no parecía querer detenerse. El miedo no dejaba a Rin ponerse de pie, no era capaz de dar un solo paso al igual que Sousuke. El pelinegro observaba con la piel de gallina y las pupilas contraídas, no podía moverse… Solo escuchar a Rin gritar.

–Sousuke~–musitó una vez más el de cabellos oliva, preparándose a dar otra mordida. –¿No te gustaría ayudarme a explicarle a Rin-Rin… lo que acabo de decirle? –le dijo mirándolo directamente. Pero Sousuke reaccionó, y de un salto bajó del camarote seguido de darle a Makoto un gran puñetazo en la cara que lo separó del pelirrojo.

–Lo ves, Rin-Rin–dijo recomponiéndose del golpe. Makoto se acercó a Rin para darle otra mordida pero Sousuke se adelantó y le dio un empujón, abrazando a Rin para protegerlo del muchacho de ojos siniestros.

–¡Estás loco, Tachibanna! –le gritó el pelinegro al menor–¡jodidamente loco! – De un portazo, algunos miembros del club de natación entraron después de haber escuchado semejante alboroto. Se quedaron tan pasmados como los primeros dos, pero pronto reaccionaron a alejar al trigueño de Rin agarrándolo entre varios. Makoto sudaba, tenía ahora la boca con aún más sangre y sus ojos de monstruo comenzaban a lagrimear en una risa burlona. Se veía miserable.

Los muchachos sacaron a Makoto de la habitación en lo que los menores Momotarō y Aiichirō se llevaban a Rin a la enfermería con la expresión asustada y temblorosa. Rin estaba en un completo estado de shock.

Sousuke se paró frente a él con la mirada desafiante y la vena de su cuello palpitante y más hinchada de lo normal… respiraba resoplando el aire por la nariz como un toro furioso.

–Acabas de decir… que no hay que meterse con los más débiles–gruñó el pelinegro acercándose tanto como para sentir aquel aroma oxidado que emanaba el otro.

–¿Tú qué mierda haces… atacando a mi… me-jor… amigo? –preguntó Sousuke enrojeciendo de ira mientras agarraba a Makoto por el cuello, dejándolo sin aire.

–No puedes comparar a Haru…–exhaló Makoto apenas, con los ojos entrecerrados. Makoto sintió a alguien llegar al lugar, de pronto sintió a la gente deteniéndolo soltarlo y retroceder.

–¡Mako-chan! –escuchó al fondo del lugar. Sousuke aligeró el apretón de su mano en el cuello del trigueño y se volteó a ver; Era Kisumi, con un kagune de cuatro metros saliendo de su espalda como un par de alas… incitándole a acercarse.

Sousuke rió displicente y soltó el cuello del menor, dejándolo ir hasta donde Kisumi.

–¡Mako-chan! –volvió a llamarle Kisumi, con un tono alegre, riendo tan fuerte que debía sostenerse el estómago con ambos brazos. –Me conmueve pensar en qué tan lejos eres capaz de llegar por Haru…–agregó después mientras se acercaba despacio hasta su amigo de infancia.

Makoto se sentía confundido, detrás de toda esa rabia acumulada porque alguien le había hecho daño a su mejor amigo, comenzaba a chirrear y tornarse borrosa el área racional del de los cabellos marrón claro…. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo allí Kisumi?

De pronto, Kisumi sacó de su momento de reflexión a Makoto, quien miraba el piso con la expresión y las pupilas vacías, sin dirección. Kisumi dio un paso al lado y Makoto divisó a lo que más habría temido encontrarse allí.

–¿H…Haru? –preguntó Makoto asustado, con uno de sus ojos completamente transformado y el otro enrojecido de cansancio. –¿K…Kisumi te ha hecho algo, Haru? –le preguntó tratando de sonar afable y sereno. Pero Haruka no respondió, y se acercó al de los cabellos más claros en señal de estarlo acompañando.

Para Makoto, aquello era una puñalada por la espalda., pero tenía ganas de pensar que todo podía ser un gran y ridículo mal entendido…

‹‹_Haru se acercó a Kisumi dedicándome una mirada cínica… traicionera… Yo… yo nunca pensé que Haru sería capaz de hacerme algo así… Pero es mejor no esperar nada de nadie… Uno termina por descubrir que en realidad está totalmente solo. _

_Kisumi se aproximó unos centímetros al rostro de Haru mientras me miraba con una insinuación media posesiva… Haru seguía en silencio, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Kisumi, de un mordisco le arrancó una parte del hombro a Haru, del mismo lugar que apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de mis mordidas. Kisumi rió, y Haru expresó lo que sentía a través de una mirada excitada tras alejarse. Kisumi se acercó a mí, yo estaba realmente enojado porque había herido a Haru…_

–_Al parecer Haru no te lo cuenta todo, ¿no es así? –preguntó Kisumi, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro – Al parecer…–Kisumi se llevó su dedo índice de la otra mano a los labios en ademán pensativo–Haru no era …TU…mejor amigo… –me dijo burlándose. Su kagune era gigante, pero no hacía más moverse de un lado a otro sin control._

_Así que aproveché aquel momento de bajo vuelo de Kisumi y lo tomé del cuello… no demasiado fuerte, lo juro… Pero Kisumi no opuso resistencia, incluso su rostro no cambiaba para nada cuando mis manos no le dejaban respirar…_

–_Creí que… tú y yo éramos mejores amigos antes ¿recuerdas? –dijo él tras toser – creí que, si te robaba a Haruka quizás tú… sentirías lo que tú me hacías sentir cada vez que te ibas con él en vez de mí. –me confesó››_

Makoto exhaló, y después dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante para acercarse a su confidente. Makoto lo envolvió con sus brazos cariñosamente como en señal de perdón, y Kisumi le devolvió el gesto.

–Sí somos… amigos~–susurró musitando en el oído del otro, en lo que su kagune salía de su hombro por primera vez y de pronto acorralaba al de Kisumi. –Somos amigos, Ki-su-mi~–dijo Makoto con un tono abrumador. Kisumi trató de zafarse, pero sus intentos no dieron frutos y se vio a su mismo atrapado entre los brazos y el kagune de su querido peor enemigo. –Pero… Haru es solamente mío, ¿ne? –dijo el más alto, seguido de degollar sonriente y sin piedad al de cabello más claro y dejar su cabeza rodar por el frío piso de concreto. El cuerpo cayó pesado, desplomándose sin previo aviso. Makoto divisó a Haruka observar la escena, sigiloso como de costumbre y se acercó a él, con su manía obsesiva.

–Haru-ch…–intentó decir, pero Haruka no le dejó seguir hablando y le interrumpió poniéndole la mano sobre la boca y su cara frente a frente con la de él.

–Makoto…–dijo el pelinegro. Makoto miró a Haruka a los ojos, se veían temblorosos, algo sorprendidos… Haruka limpió la sangre salpicada en el rostro del menor y volvió a mirarlo fijamente sin decir nada.

–Tú eres MI mejor amigo, ¿no es así, Haru? –le preguntó Makoto con sus ojos humanos, llorosos y conscientes…–No de Kisumi… ni de R…–

–No–dijo Haruka de golpe, sin dejar que el otro terminara de hablar–Yo… no le pertenezco a nadie–agregó mientras su kagune salía desde su espalda baja y se acercaba lentamente a Makoto. Éste miró con una expresión temerosa, Haruka había vuelto a cubrirle la boca con fuerza. –Pero ustedes… tú sí–finalizó seguido de atravesar el abdomen de Makoto. –¿Entiendes, Makoto? –le preguntó al menor sin sacar su kagune del interior de Makoto. Éste abrió más los ojos, cuando los de Haruka se volvían negros y enfermizos como los suyos y se acercaban a él con suavidad. Haruka movió su kagune dentro del de cabellos oliva y le dejó retorcerse unos segundos sin cuidado antes de tomar con suavidad su mentón y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios sangrientos… Hasta que la sangre comenzó a correr otra vez.

‹‹–_No pensé… que Haru sería capaz de traicionarme…››_

La grabación se detuvo, Makoto dirigió la mirada sonriente a un rincón de la sala y se acercó al objeto negro y alargado que le ponían por delante.

–Tachibanna Makoto, ¿cómo se declara?

–Yo no he matado a ningún hombre… –susurró Makoto frente al micrófono– Es solo que no quería que fuese a traicionarme otra vez…


End file.
